El Tigre Peanuts01
by Shikima Akemi
Summary: Un pequeño fic MannyxFrida :


Hola gente de , sé que dije que no iba a escribir ningún fic de El Tigre hasta que terminara con los premios del concurso… ¡pero en verdad no pude resistir cuando esta idea me llegó a la cabeza! Jajaja. Así que aquí les traigo este pequeño fic, el nombre sonará raro, pero es la forma de referirse en Estados Unidos a los pequeños chistes de 1,2,3 o 4 viñetas que salen en los periódicos, así que este será el título que use para referirme desde ahora a los pequeños fics como este. Y un anuncio… sé que me van a querer matar por esto, pero he decidido extender el tiempo del concurso hasta el miércoles 01 de Abril, jeje~… lo sé lo sé, como cambio de opinión, pero es por mera conveniencia de ustedes y mía, todos tienen escuela, y yo entro a exámenes dentro de poco; hoy recibí dos nuevas entradas de última hora, así que para no complicarles la existencia a todos, les he dado un poco más de tiempo para que pongan sus tres entradas al concurso, y de paso que conozcan las entradas de los otros participantes, y el domingo 05 de Abril, estarán los resultados publicados en mi journal de DeviantArt. ¡Mucha suerte a todos!

Disclaimer: El Tigre las aventuras de Manny Rivera no me pertenece, le pertenece a Sandra Equihua y a Jorge R. Gutiérrez.

**El Tigre Peanuts_01**

Un grito retumba por toda la escuela, seguido por todos los chicos en los pasillos haciéndose a un lado, solo para que el escurridizo chico moreno de 14 años lograra huir a toda velocidad de su tan terrible depredador, que parecía pisarle los talones…

-¡Manny lindo~!

Así es, Lisa estaba persiguiendo a Manny por los pasillos, de nuevo…

Manny corría desesperado por los pasillos, solo para tratar de encontrar un escondite, y es que ella no era la única chica de la escuela interesada en él, pero ciertamente ella era la más molesta y persistente, ni siquiera Zoe caía tan bajo.

El pobre moreno no paraba de correr, incluso le ponía obstáculos en el camino, pero ni con eso se libraba de ella; mientras corría, su sagaz mirada analizaba minuciosamente los rostros de sus compañeros, rogando con desesperación que su salvación apareciera pronto…

Y al fin sus rezos fueron escuchados, el ángel protector de su vida, su mejor amiga, Frida, estaba frente a su casillero sacando algunos libros; Frida estaba concentrada en sus cosas y tarareando una canción, cuando de repente sintió como alguien se le abrazó a la cintura, Manny se había escondido de rodillas detrás de ella, y se le abrazó a su cintura (nada tonto, ¿no creen?:

-¿pero qué?... ¡Manny! Ay, ¿Qué te pasó?

-Frida, por favor, tienes que hacer algo…

-¿con qué?

-¡con Lisa: es un verdadero fastidio, ya no la soporto!

-grrr –Frida le da un golpe en la cabeza -¡contrólate ya! ¡Pareces una niñita!

-¡¿NIÑITA?!

Frida lo toma de la chamarra y lo sacude:

-¡¿Qué no se supone que te ibas a deshacer de ella?!

-lo intenté, pero ella no escucha, o al menos no escuchó esta vez…

-mmm… -en eso, escuchan al otro lado del pasillo.

-¡Manny lindo~!

-ay no, ahí viene…

-tendremos que hacer algo drástico contra ella… ¡lo tengo! Necesitas una falsa novia instantánea.

-¡¿QUE?! ¡OLVIDALO!

-¿quieres deshacerte de ella o no?

-¡sí, pero no a costa de mi reputación!

-¡ash! Bueno~… ¡lo tengo!

-¡NI CREAS! ¡JAMAS! ¡ME NIEGO! ¡NO ME CONOCERAN POR CAZANOVA! ¡JURO QUE NO LO HARÉ! ¡NUNCA! –Frida solo lo miraba con hastío, hasta que lo jaló dela chamarra y lo atrajo hacia ella:

-¡solo cállate y bésame!

-… ¿Qué?

Manny abrió sus ojos como si fueran dos platos, en todo el tiempo que tenía de conocer a Frida, jamás se imaginó que… sus labios sabían tan bien… Manny solo pudo poner expresión de tonto tras perderse en éxtasis de ese beso, el contacto de sus labios con los de Frida lo hacían sentir en las nubes:

-¡ah! ¡Jm! Si yo no te gusto, solo debiste decírmelo, pero no tenias por que ser tan grosero. ¡Adiós, Manny lindo!

Por fin se fue Lisa, y Frida soltó a Manny, quien cayó como costal en el piso:

-¿ves? Te dije que me iba a deshacer de ella.

-sí~ ya me di cuenta… ¿te quieres deshacer también de Alberto?

Frida entendió de inmediato la pícara y seductora mirada en los ojos de su amigo:

-seguro, ¿Por qué no?

Y así, Manny la abrazó por el hombro, y se fueron caminando por el pasillo para buscar a Alberto…

**Fin**

Espero que les haya gustado, pronto pondré los resultados del concurso en mi journal en DeviantArt, y comenzaré con los premios.

Nos vemos/leemos.

Ja na!


End file.
